


Here We Are Again Pretending

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Someone save my writing, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Where is Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: He knew that gaze anywhere, and he decided to confront that gaze by going and sitting down across from him.“Why are you watching me?” Tsukki asked with a mildly annoyed tone.“Umm, I just haven’t seen you in a while so I was w-wondering if I maybe should say hi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm back with this weeks chapter! Some angst to be served and a cliffhanger may make you hate me.
> 
> As always, comments, and kudos are appreciated! They help me write a better story for all of you!
> 
> Also switching between Kuroo and Tsukki's perspectives again!

The day was perfect. Kuroo was happy, smiling even, a genuine smile not his cat-like smirk that he often plastered to his face. His classes went well and he didn’t have homework for that night, unless he wanted to get an early start on his paper, but he didn’t need to, he knew he would breeze through it. So, when he walked into the café at 1:30 he felt like nothing could break his mood down, nothing at all could ruin his perfect day.

 

He ordered his favorite coffee, a dark roast with just a small amount of room for cream just to take the edge off. Then he started walking around the café, he looked for Tsukki as he went, and he finally spotted the tall blonde sitting in a corner typing away on his computer with earbuds in. Kuroo settled in to a spot where he could see Tsukki, but Tsukki would have to look around to see him and he brought out his laptop. He flipped it open, but he couldn’t concentrate on whatever he was doing, he looked down at the computer screen to see he had started that paper without meaning to. He couldn’t stop looking over at Tsukki, he kept watching, almost wanting Tsukki to notice him, but at the same time not.

 

Then Tsukki got up and walked to the counter, he pushed up his glasses on the way, and he walked so gracefully compared to his long limbs, his pale skin caught the light just enough to make him seem like he was glowing. But, Kuroo didn’t notice any of these things, instead he was focused on Tsukki’s ankle, as Tsukki stood up he had seen the bright white of bandages underneath the just too short socks he was wearing. Kuroo stared to try and catch another glimpse, he had seen bandages on only one ankle, maybe he had sprained it Kuroo thought. That made him sad, it must be painful he thought, and he wanted to make it hurt less he thought with surprise. He shook his head quickly trying to get his mind off of that feeling but he couldn’t, he wanted to make things better for Tsukki, like nothing else he wanted that one thing.

 

* * *

  

Tsukki could feel the eyes on him, he had been working on a spread sheet for his engineering lab when he felt the eyes on him. He couldn’t tell where they were coming from though, and the feeling went away and then would return so he assumed he was just being paranoid. That happened to him a lot he would feel like he was being watched when there was no one around, until the one time there was. No don’t think about that he angrily shut his eyes trying to concentrate on his work, he didn’t want to remember that time, never.

 

He couldn’t concentrate so he decided to go get another coffee, a strawberry latte, the café had started carrying the latte after Tsukki had expressed his love for the drink, and it had quickly become popular. It was a little bit better, but he definitely still felt the eyes on him, so he swept his gaze around the tightly packed tables, only to find his eyes meet deep amber with black, unruly hair almost covering the right one. He knew that gaze anywhere, and he decided to confront that gaze by going and sitting down across from him.

 

“Why are you watching me?” Tsukki asked with a mildly annoyed tone.

 

“Umm, I just haven’t seen you in a while so I was w-wondering if I maybe should say hi.” Kuroo said stuttering just slightly, he seemed flustered.

 

“Well, I would thoroughly enjoy it if you would stop.” Tsukki said pissed off.

 

“Oh, well sorry.” Kuroo said with a meek tone. Tsukki knew Kuroo would get nervous if he let the conversation lapse, so he did.

 

“Umm, did you hurt your ankle?” Kuroo asked out of nowhere.

 

“What?” Tsukki asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

 

“Did you hurt your ankle?” Kuroo asked again.

 

“No, why would you ask?” Tsukki asked his tone going flat.

 

“I thought I saw bandages when you stood up, must have been my imagination.” Kuroo said quickly.

 

“Ya it must have been.” Tsukki said as he stood up, he quickly went back to his table, intent to work on his spreadsheet, he heard Kuroo say something as he walked away but he paid no attention to it.

As he sat down he felt eyes on him again and he had to resist the urge to go back up to Kuroo and punch him for staring.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo had kept watching Tsukki as he grabbed his coffee, and he didn’t expect the blond to suddenly turn and look at him, he was even more surprised when he came and sat down right in front of him. Tsukki seemed mad, it was written in every movement and every word he spoke, and Kuroo didn’t, no, couldn’t understand why.

 

Tsukki stood up and Kuroo quickly said goodbye but he wasn’t sure if Tsukki had heard him, he watched intently as Tsukki sat down again not sure why the blond was so mad. Then he saw it again, the white flash of bandages as Tsukki sat down. Why would he lie about hurting his ankle Kuroo wondered almost audibly as he made a mental note to ask Yamaguchi after practice.

 

His phone beeped.

 

**From: Brokuto**

 

I see you bro

**To: Brokuto**

 

Dude where are you?

**From: Brokuto**

 

Not telling. What happened with

the blond?

**To: Brokuto**

Nothing, see you at practice.

**From: Brokuto**

 

Ok then, see you at practice hot stuff.

<3

**To: Brokuto**

 

Fuck off.

 

He wasn’t sure what to think, and the rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur until about halfway into practice.

 

“You ok bro?” Came the quick question from next to him, of course Bokuto would notice before everyone else.

 

“Ya, just thinking.” He said without real inflection meaning he really was deep in thought.

 

“Ok bro, oh can I tell about this really cool tattoo artist I met?” Bokuto asked almost bouncing next to him.

 

“Ya of course bro.” Kuroo said trying to pull his head out of his thoughts and only failing slightly.

 

“He was so cool, a lot of piercings, and his designs are so cool man! I think I’m gonna have him do one for me. He was super nice and hot; I mean damn Kuroo you would totally have the hots for him. Blond with a brunette undercut I almost fell over from just looking at him. . .” Bokuto went on rambling in that way of his where he doesn’t care if you’re listening he just wants to talk, and fill the space with sound.

 

Practice ended and Kuroo asked Yamaguchi to stay behind for a few minutes, he had been wondering how he would ask this all day. In the end he decided to go simple but not too in depth.

 

“Has Tsukishima hurt his ankle recently?” Kuroo asked, he could already tell from Yamaguchi’s look what the answer would be.

 

“No, why do you ask? He’s always wearing high socks though so I might not be able to tell, but normally he would say something if he had.” Yamaguchi said trying to explain but failing a little.

 

“Ok, I just asked because I saw a bandage on his ankle today. Keep an eye on him ok.” Kuroo said wondering why Tsukki would lie to him, and not say anything to his roommate. Well, I don’t know him all that well anyway, and he doesn’t know me so maybe he just kept it from me because it’s personal. He was still lost in thought as he went to bed that night, unsure as to what he could have said differently or done to get the blond to open up.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima was back at his apartment at 5:30 and he knew that Yamaguchi would be back in about an hour. So, Tsukki started to make dinner, he had been able to get a few extra delicacies since it was Yamaguchi’s birthday. He didn’t say anything this morning but he knew Yamaguchi’s favorite dinner on cold November days like this was a hotpot with lots of chicken and vegetables. So he started mincing up some chicken, onions, peppers, celery, and tomatoes, and he set them into the pot to heat and cook. He had even splurged and gotten an apple pie, a flavor they both liked, he would heat it up later and serve it warm.

 

He had finished preparing everything and he was on the couch reading when Yamaguchi walked in, a small present wrapped neatly in paper was on the table. Yamaguchi walked in and spotted it there he looked at Tsukki smiling.

 

“For me?” He asked with a grin.

 

“Who else would it be for?” Tsukki retorted.

 

“You shouldn’t have!” Yamaguchi looked around trying to decide on something, “I’ll open it after dinner.” He said with finality, then he ran into his room to change out of his sweaty volleyball jersey.

 

The food finished up a few minutes later and Tsukki served out a portion for Yamaguchi and himself. He brought them both to the table and set one down in front of Yamaguchi who was just sitting down.

 

“Hot pot?” He asked without actually meaning the question, he seemed even happier, which seemed impossible to Tsukki.

 

“Yes, It’s your favorite isn’t it?” Tsukki said with a hint of smile.

 

“Yes!” Yamaguchi half-shouted. Then they both sat down to eat, Yamaguchi ate quickly, and even had seconds, a rarity for him since he only ate a little bit more than Tsukki most of the time. He paused for a minute and looked at Tsukki he seemed to be trying to decide if he wanted to say something. Before Tsukki could ask it came out.

 

“Did you do something to your ankle, Kuroo-san said you had a bandage on it and I was wondering if you had sprained it.” The words came quickly out of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Tsukki sat there stunned, the small bead of happiness he had had disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 

 “No I didn’t do anything to it, his eyes must have been playing tricks on him.” Tsukki said with a flat tone.

 

“That can’t be right.”

 

“What?”

 

“I saw them too when I walked in. Kei what’s going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are fine!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
